


开车要啥子标题

by SaberStark



Category: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom - Fandom, SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 乔樱 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStark/pseuds/SaberStark
Summary: 开车的复健，真的好久没有写我热爱的sq文学了，刚好磕到喜欢的cpwb指路信积拉奶哟我写不出剧情的，我只会开车大致的背景是乔樱幼驯染某日开始变成炮友关系然后乔被樱看到去酒店后闹别扭拜托给个心或者推荐，ao3墙了我真不知道车停哪儿了大家有好方法可以告诉我谢谢啦
Kudos: 10





	开车要啥子标题

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然心里不爽但身体很诚实的Cherry桑

“薰，你头发好香…”

樱发男子翻了个白眼，狠狠地踩了旁边的脚，满意地听到可恶的大猩猩发出一声哀嚎。“下次喝多不要找我，已经是第三次了...喂，醒醒，你没有带钥匙的吗？”

南城虎次郎借着胳膊被他架在肩膀上，把体重又向那边压了压，迷迷糊糊地说：“邻居的田中奶奶有备用...”

已经快要12点了，樱屋敷薰非常悲哀地想，老人家已经熟睡了吧，看来又要把乔带回自己家了……

幼驯染的两人在『不知不觉间』开始了『相互解决问题』的关系，直到上周他看到这个可恶的大猩猩和几个粉丝一起走进了一所love hotel后，樱没有生气地找上去，只是发简讯告诉南城虎次郎不要再来家里找他了。

好不容易把这个肌肉怪物拖回家，樱关掉门确定反锁好了以后就把乔扔在了玄关——他无法忍受酒的味道，哪怕是一丁点都会让他眩晕。他抽出腰间的带子，解开了头发，打开了热水。

乔，究竟是什么意思？樱闭上眼睛任由热水淋湿粉色的长发，没意识到卫生间的门被打开了。

“薰......”

樱并没有听见，因为浴室和外面是隔开了的。他也没有看见外面的人呆呆地盯着他看到脸红，反而是不由自主地握住了那个地方。

混蛋大猩猩，如果不是滥交就好了，至少和他在一起是真的很爽......

樱自然不会在他的面前说出这样的话，他只是依旧闭着眼睛轻轻抚弄自己的东西，似乎全然忘了外面的玄关还躺了一个人。

“薰，自己做这种事情......为什么不要我呢？”

一股凉气和过于熟悉的声音——樱猛地回头，南城虎次郎正和衣站在浴室门外，直直地看着他。

“你干什么！”樱赶忙把手拿开，又把手放回去挡住刚刚有了反应的部位，“色鬼大猩猩快滚出去！”

乔没有喝醉，只是有些晕乎乎的，这时候他看到樱粉红色的部位在热水的雾气下藏在那些白皙的手指后，他扶着浴室的玻璃门和衣走了进去。

“......薰，为什么躲着我？”

樱屋敷薰试图把他推出去，却被抓住了手。

樱索性抬头看他，“我没有，只是不想再继续这样不明不白的关系了。Joe，我知道你应该没醉，所以出去吧，你知道备用被褥在......唔......”

乔的确没有完全喝醉，但这时他被那些酒精和蒸汽熏得无法集中注意力——在那两片樱花一样的嘴唇不断开合的时候，他把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

乔脱下的衣服早就被浸湿了，因为他扔在了浴室的地上——他已经半强迫地一边和樱接吻一边把他推到了卧室。樱屋敷薰早上走的匆忙，没有把叠好的被褥放进橱柜，这时候被乔随便地抖开，把他推倒在上面。

月光刚好可以穿过昏暗的床帘落在南城虎次郎的身上，樱没有说话，只是看着肌肉蓬勃的乔跪在自己双腿之间，说实话他心里也很乱——同时他的东西和乔的轻轻蹭在一起。

“薰......”

“薰啊......”

果然还是喝醉了，樱用力敲了一下埋在自己颈窝的脑袋，“做吗？不做就起来！”

“要做......”乔闷闷的声音震动在他的耳边，“臭狸猫讨厌我......”

“你最讨厌了，”樱又翻了个白眼，他好不容易下定决心不想再和幼驯染有这样的肉体关系，却还是自己禁不住诱惑，“你给我起来，我来。”

乔抱着他翻了个身，躺在了硬实的地板上。樱坐起来，盯着乔眯起来的眼睛，手摸到了梳妆台上的护发精油。

我是疯了，樱这样想。两根手指已经沾满了樱花味道的护发精油在体内进进出出，按压摸索着找那个每次乔都可以轻松碰到的地方。乔一直愣愣地盯着他一边抚慰两人的欲望，另一只手在身后给自己扩张，鼻子一热——不知道喝醉的人哪里来的力气，他掐住樱白皙的腰往前拉了一些，一只手摸索着直接把自己的东西挤进了刚刚变软的后穴。

乔的东西向来能轻松把他弄得爽的不行，这时又是骑乘位所以那根怪物似的东西全部埋入了樱的身体里。粉发男子有些受不了地趴在了他的胸肌上，喘着气承受着带有疼痛的撞击。很快疼痛感消失了，樱撑着坐了起来，喘了一口气，开始动了起来。

“薰......好热......”

躺在地板上的混蛋大猩猩嘟囔着说，一双带有薄茧的手抚上了樱的腰——却被一把拍开了，“滚蛋，别乱摸！要么你来动！”

乔猛地抱住他滚了一圈，额头贴着他的，“薰，你不想跟我分开的，为什么要这样呢？”

樱屋敷薰没有说话，只是把头转向一边。乔嘴里还有酒气，但他知道Cherry不喜欢这个，于是没再亲他的嘴唇，而是把头埋在了白皙的颈窝，同时下身开始动了起来。

“哈......你你轻点大猩猩......”

乔并没有和往常一样虽然嘴上不饶人但总是温柔地等他适应，而是直接大开大合地把自己整根抽出来又顶进去。刚刚适应了的后穴被这样的动作搞得失去了适应的过程，只能不断地收缩却又被猛地撑开——樱在做的时候总因为羞而不出声，这下他不得不开始小声祈求。

乔虽然大脑依旧有些混乱，但他下意识地抚摸着那两条光滑的大腿并试图把它们拉得更开，以方便自己每次的顶撞。薰正在紧紧地夹着他，他突然意识到自己有些事情需要逼问这个幼稚的幼驯染了。

“啊......哈......唔......你慢点......”

身下被突然加快的速度搞得泥泞不堪，薰清楚地听到两人紧紧相连的部位已经发出了水声——他的脸迅速红了起来，却没心思再说些垃圾话挑衅这个大块头。他难耐地轻吟，不由自主地用细嫩的大腿内侧蹭乔腰部的肌肉。

两人都没有说话，而是沉浸在他们身体之间的交融。那个樱粉色的入口已经合不上了，在那根粗壮的东西深深插入后严密地吸吮，又在它抽出时难耐地挽留。

“薰，为什么突然不要我？”

樱屋敷薰凌乱的发丝随着被顶弄在身体里的频率一颤一颤的，此刻他却咬紧了牙关不愿意出声。乔自然感觉到了这白皙柔软的身体忽然的僵硬，心里不由得焦急了起来。

两人着实这样过不少次了，每次都是一边拌嘴一边接吻，乔再把这朵绽放的樱花弄得娇艳欲滴——因为他身体深处那块软肉太敏感了，只是轻轻蹭到就会让樱花喷涌出透明花蜜。乔不知道他在闹什么别扭，酒精的指引下他干脆调整姿势狠狠地顶在了那个地方。

“啊——Joe...Joe......不要......”

“薰，告诉我，”他在粉色长发里嗅着樱花的香气，“为什么发那样的简讯？你难道不......”

“不要......我要.....去了......”

“Cherry不许去，”乔用手指堵住了樱花艳红的顶端，“回答我啊，你这个臭狸猫......”

不行了——樱屋敷薰的大脑被混沌和快感冲击，他最怕被顶到那里的感觉——浑身的感官被聚集在那一个地方，酥麻舒爽的快感一步一步把他逼向巅峰，他却无法射出来，因为可恶的大猩猩的手指......

“放开我......啊......你这混蛋......”

乔猛地加快了下身撞击的速度，“告诉我，唔......Cherry，为什么不要我？”

“不行了......快放开......要去了......”

樱被逼得眼眶中盈满了泪水，他开始挣扎着想要脱离桎梏却让那根粗壮的怪物进得更深——他的手指紧紧地陷入了虎次郎的手臂，却紧咬牙关不愿意吐出祈求的话语。

乔没准备放过他，依旧盯着他越来越红的眼睛并堵着让他爽快的小口，下身不停地冲撞那块软肉——樱的身体已经完全被打开了，可他还没问出来他想要知道的原因。

“薰......薰......”

“唔啊——Joe......放开我......”

樱发男子几乎说不出完整的话，只是下意识夹紧不停在体内进出的肉棍找寻更多的快感。乔发现这白痴像是咬死了不肯说，于是干脆停下来了。

樱屋敷薰勉强地睁开眼睛看他，“......你阳痿吗，大猩猩？”

“薰，告诉我为什么不继续了。”

樱扭过头去，“......嫌你脏。”

乔满脑子问号，气得狠狠鞭挞了他柔软的体内，樱咬紧嘴唇忍住声音。乔十分喜爱这样忍耐的幼驯染，干脆顶住那块软肉慢慢磨了起来。

“啊......”

“Joe......虎次郎......不要......”

樱剧烈扭动了起来，奈何力量的差距让他无法挣脱。“我哪里脏了！”南城虎次郎按住他，既生气又有些委屈，“我每次都有洗澡！我们甚至还有好多次都是一起洗的！”

显然樱屋敷薰完全没有神志回答这样的控诉了。他被磨得浑身颤抖，前面又完全没有办法发泄——南城虎次郎只觉得下面裹着他的肉穴痉挛了起来，夹得他差点缴械投降，他看到樱通红的面颊，下意识松开了手——

樱射在了他的腹肌和胸肌上。

“快点告诉我！”乔猛然后悔自己不该松手，于是他干脆大开大合地趁着不应期的敏感继续操弄了起来，樱想要推开他，却发现自己的胳膊软软的根本抬不起来。本来他就是因为后面而高潮，此刻本就是感官最敏感的时候，虎次郎却依旧不停地碾压着那块软肉，这让他非常崩溃，“你这混蛋——和别人搞就不要再来找我......啊......”

和别人搞？乔有些迷糊的脑袋清醒了一些，“你在说什么......臭狸猫，和你搞的时候我是处男身好吧......”

樱屋敷薰浑身颤抖地掐紧了他的肌肉，后面又软又湿地紧紧咬着那根又热又粗的东西，前面蹭在两人的小腹直接，只能吐出一些几近透明的液体。他只勉强听到肌肉怪物嘟囔了些什么，就又攀上了肉体与精神愉悦的顶点。

“主人，现在是十点十五分，距离中午客人的邀约......”

一条被子猛地盖住了两个脑袋——南城早就醒了，但他只记得被架着来了薰的家里，昨天应该是做了——加上自己的一条胳膊还被这个樱发混蛋牢牢地枕着。

——对，昨天这个臭狸猫好像说了不想和自己做的原因……

“唔......卡拉......”

“是，master?”

“臭狸猫，醒了以后第一件事居然是叫机器人吗？”

樱屋敷薰额角出现一个十字，“难道要叫你吗色鬼肌肉怪物！话说为什么你又跑过来找我了啊！下次喝醉......”

“薰希望我去找谁？”南城虎次郎掐了一把被子下还缠着自己的大腿，自己也被踢了一脚，“昨天不是你说因为我和别人乱搞才不想和我在一起——我也没有和那些女人搞啊，你就说同意我们在一起了啊！”

什么？樱发男子额角再次出现一个十字，“哈？我是嫌你这个臭肌肉怪脏兮兮的沾染了别人的味道，我什么时候同意什么『在一起』了？”

这时候轮到南城虎次郎的额角出现青筋了，他被子下结实的大腿直接整个压住了他的幼驯染，“你这混蛋，已经做了这样的事了难道不是在一起吗？！”

樱屋敷薰依旧嘴硬，“......炮友也可以的吧，你......唔——好疼！你干什么！”

南城虎次郎看着自己咬出的嫣红嘴唇阴阴地笑了，“炮友？那今天就试试什么是薰的『炮友』好了！”

“唔——你滚......啊——我中午还有约——”

  



End file.
